Shoto Kawauchi
"I've kinda neglected this guy for a while, but I think I know what direction I want to go with this guy. Lots of potential in this character." -Me, Nov '19 Shoto Kawauchi is a main character in Elementalist 44, the only person in Tsunia's Elite AML Course who didn't get in through the backdoor, so to speak. He doesn't have any crazy aspirations like the other seven main characters. Appearance Physical Shoto is a slightly below average height black kid with droopy, brown dreads and grey eyes. He's only a tad lighter-skinned than Mmanuell-Khan. I dont really have anything else for him. Shoto's really just an average boy. Everyone else has their defining physical traits, while we're out here with the default skin equipped. Oh and he's got braces. Clothing I'm like 99% sure this nigga wears overpriced designer outfits. It's either bape and supreme or a random shirt and tracksuit bottoms from primark or some shit. Can't lie though he always looks the coldest out of everyone in the Elite AML. Aesthetic Despite his, what would be, good looks and amazing fashion sense, Shoto looks small and scruffy. Little rascal boy he's so cute. Personality Shoto's a joker; he's a smiley guy and honestly really funny sometimes, but he tends to sacrifice his own self-respect in order for a lot of jokes to land, so he gives off the impression that he doesn't take himself seriously. Even when he is mad or serious about something, people just brush it off as him "overreacting" or "Loud = Funny"-ing, which gets on his nerves a lot but he doesn't show it. He's incredibly popular, even for Tsunian standards. A lot of people know Shoto and genuinely like him. I guess "Instigating Pacifist" would also be a good way to describe him. Oh yeah he really enjoys taking the piss out of people and will happily taunt someone into fighting him, but Shoto, violence is never the first answer. Silver tonguing his way out of fights and embarrassing whoever's angry at him is usually his go-to strategy. But he definitely has the potential to give everyone else in the Elite AML a run for their money. Especially Deviké Mcleod. He really enjoys mocking Dev. Despite all of that though, deep down Shoto doesn't feel content with himself at all. The rest of his peers are insanely privileged and were blessed with insane powers right from the get-go, while he's literally just a normal guy. He does have a sort of hidden drive to improve himself, but rarely acts upon it. Arcs Backstory Shoto is literally just a standard Tsunian child. I have nothing to say. But I guess, his story only truly starts when everyone else's began years before they were all connected by the Capital Academy. Entrance Exam Arc The first time he's ever mentioned is when Hitoshi announces calls a bunch of names from a clipboard and tells them to go home early. Those people were everyone who's gonna be in the Elite AML. Pre-Intro At some point he becomes decent acquaintances with Rei. They meet up by coincedence the next day(?) and return to the Capital Academy together, making conversation about what the day will hold. Shoto expressed nervousness regarding how they managed to make it into the same class as famous people like the sole suvivors of the Archive #1 Fire and 4/30, so he guess that just means we're super strong, but then Rei reminds his that the Capital Academy prioritise status over power so there's a chance that they aren't shit. Shoto takes this into consideration but doubts it since the Mcleod Twins are also made it into the Elite AML. "I mean yeah I'm already pretty strong, but those are two Distinguished! I can't compete, I can't fucking compete." Rei looks at him slighty confused and reminds his that she is also Distinguised. And that completely crushes Shoto's hopes of being the best in class. He gets all formal and apologises for being so disrespectful as to not treat her with the prestige that her family name holds. Rei doesn't accept the apology, stating that since they're cool now he doesn't have to be all humble and stuff, much to Shoto's relief. Since he (and the reader) don't know too much about what role the Distinguished have in the story, Shoto asks what it's like? Basically being royalty, but without all the responsibilities of the Tsuneos? Rei tells him that, to her, it's pretty normal since she was born into it, but she guesses that since Tsunia is the closest Arcerra has to a literal uptopia minus the Shadow Cults- "The who now?" "Uh, nothing! What I meant is that it's pretty much the same as being a normal commone- citizen, expect people are always sucking up for you, especially men. Jesus, you wouldn't believe how much of a relief meeting someone who doesn't try to like, devote their entire life to me, you know? "Eh, I get it, suitors, huh? do you get a lot of them?" "Like you wouldn't believe, which is why I'm so excited to be in the Elite AML, where I get to move guys, instead of having them move to me." The scales on Rei's cheeks start to flare up a little bit, so yeah she's definitely excited in one way or another. "Oh but don't worry, we're cool, I'm not gonna do any of that to you, yeah?" Mission failed, we'll get em next. She's pretty peng too, but I think it's best to just stay friends with her...she's kinda weird. Elite AML Arc The first time we're actually introduced to him. He walks into the meeting room with Rei mid-convo about how she can eat food underwater, until he realises that they're one of the last people to show up. I can imagine he gets a bit nervous, considering he's assuming everyone else is crazy strong. He's standing in the very same room as the survivors of the Archive #1 Fire and 4/30 (Daichi and Mmanuell-Khan) There's also a cute Neruman with short frizzy hair and a 10ft tall beast of a 15 year old...Shoto can't really tell if they're a boy or a girl though, this is gonna cause some issues later on in the future. But regardless of the intimidating figures in the room, he decides to go ahead and introduce himself and Rei. Can't have these guys seeing him as inferior. The four of them have quite varying responses: The 4/30 survivor doesn't say a single word, only a small wave as he stares him dead in the eyes. Scary :( . Daichi says hi then ges back to leaning on her chair. Guess she doesn't talk as much when she's not in public. The super tall...Shoto's really not sure what pronouns to use because literally everything about them is neutral so he's just gonna say they/them, raises their hand slightly in acknowledgement and says hello. They seems alright. The Neruman has an innocent looking smile on her face, gets and and shakes their hands. She's a little too close and over-energetic, but her accent is authentic and she's emphasising a lot of the wrong words, so it's a bit cute. She greets Shoto and Rei back and gives them the names of evreyone in the room. Morgana starts blushing when she talks to Rei, but Shoto's gonna pretend he didn't see that. Well, now that the introductions are out of the way it's time for Shoto to try and get them to start talking a bit since as much as he'd love to, making conversation with just Morgana and Aikanami for however long they have to be here; Mmanuell and Daichi don't seem to talk much, so he figures that just asking them how their days were won't get them anywhere. So he tries to get them involved in a conversation that might pique their interest: why the hell was this regtag mix of Distinguished, Commoners, and Foreigners chosen to potentially become the Region's strongest Mages? "Well, with that out of the way, why don't we try and figure out why we're here. I mean yes, Gates on his arms and lips. his reflex shield is the "crying with eyes open emoji" meme he one of the people who uses gestures to help concentrate when using magic he uses the ok hand sign. the meme one of course Novel Chapter Differences Cult Hunter I honestly have no idea why he does this in context with the lore, but Sho pretends she's is the main character of his own Show completely separate to Elementalist 44 * His Chapters are written in first person rather than the third. * Pretends there's a 4th wall and breaks it constantly. * Changes the character dynamic a LOT. Makes himself the Protag, Mk and Daichi side chars., etc. * Notices tropes and MCBS. Confidently points them out. It adds to the "I'm pretending that I'm the star of my own show to cope with my crippling depressiom" factor. What he says in his mind and his actual dialogue are not that much different. The boy speaks his mind, as is. Category:Characters Category:Steam Mages